Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blossom of Memories
by Souldragon12
Summary: Based on the both Exploers of Time and Blue Rescue Team, me and Guy came up with this. Zelda was a young human until the day she was transformed into an Eevee. Can she and her friends find the truth before the world is consumed by darkness and corruption?
1. A Herion's Awakening

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blossom of Memories

We own nothing

* * *

_**Prolouge Chapter: A Heroine's Awakening**_

* * *

_Where...where am I? What am I...? Oh yeah, I'm human... All I can feel, is this falling sensation...Weird.....Huh? Who's there?_

_**Hello, what's your name?**_

_My name? _

**_Yes silly!_**

_Umm...Zelda, but what's yours?_

_**That's not important right now, but I'm glad you asked. You see I'm a friend of Buranchi's, he wants me to tell you that he'll be looking for you, until then be careful.**_

_Wait....Buranchi? Who's that? Come back!_

Lunar Beach

It was a cool spring day when it all began.

A Riolu and Treecko were walking along the beach when they noticed someone in the water.

The Riolu had red eyes and a matching scarf, while his partner had blue eyes and a blue scarf.

They both walked towards the unconscious pokemon to see that it was a female Eevee and waves were crashing over her unconscious body.

She had an odd flower above her right ear.

The flower was star shaped, and it was a pale ivory color, around the edges it had a faint pink coloring.

It seemed to be fragile, yet if one were to tug on the petals, even a bunch of Machamp at full power, they would find it incredibly hard to pluck.

"Hey Isaac, do you know who that Eevee is?" The Treecko asked.

"No, but we better help her out Link!" his friend responded.

The two of them went up to the Eevee and tried to pull her ashore.

They both then looked at her and tried to decide on what to do next.

"Let's take her back to the base, fast!" Isaac suggested.

"Right." Link responded, the two of them then headed away.

Hours later Zelda awoke, at first she wasn't able to see or hear, but eventually she was able to make out voices.

"...And are you sure you don't know this Eevee?"

"Yes Ms. Crobat, we actually just found her this morning."

That's when Zelda completely woke up. Zelda then wobbled into the main room, she was already aware that she was an Eevee, but she was still uncomfortable in her new form.

The Riolu named Isaac then saw her.

"Oh your awake, how are you Ms...?"

"Umm, I'm only eleven and the name's Zelda." Zelda commented, Link's blue eyes then sparkled with interest.

"Reeaally? We're eleven too. I'm Link and this is Isaac" Link said, with a hint of playfulness.

"Nice to meet you!" Zelda responded.

"And this is Ms. Crobat, the elder."

"A pleasure!" The bat pokemon said in a friendly tone.

"Are you hurt?" Isaac asked as he tried to help her stay steady, the gesture was appreciated.

"I'm fine, a bit groggy is all." Zelda said, sitting now. "So, what's going on?"

"Well, I was just telling Isaac and Link that they had been given a mission." Crobat said officially. "A Lopunny has lost her daughter at Tiny woods, we need you two to handle it."

"Don't worry Crobat, Isaac and I got this!" Link stated, just then Isaac looked at Zelda.

"Hey Zelda, do you wanna come with us?" Isaac asked.

Zelda's ears perked up, and she nodded.

Crobat spoke up though.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, by the time we get there she should be okay."

"Besides, the Tiny woods pokemon are wimps".


	2. The First Mission

**Chapter 2**

**The First Misson.**

* * *

"So how do we get there?" Zelda asked as they exited the base.

Isaac took her paw kindly and pointed to the west.

"That direction leads to Tiny woods, I'll take you there." Isaac said gently.

Zelda saw that the Riolu was trying to be kind.

It flattered her a little and she smiled, her green eyes sparklingly serenely as she blushed.

Link rolled his eyes and coughed, neither of his friends took notice, but they started walking off.

"Alright, we're off!" Link yelled as they traveled away.

"Yeah!" Isaac responded, obviously it was some kind of thing the duo had been doing for a long time.

The trek wasn't too long, and Zelda didn't have much difficulty walking in her new form.

All the while, no one was aware of the fact that they were being watched by a hidden 'friend' somewhere nearby.

Soon they were in Tiny woods, and Zelda's heart was pounding.

It was a little dark and creepy, but that only made the young Eevee more excited.

Isaac had let go of his friend's paw, but he was a bit hesitant about it.

After all, the Tiny Woods could be dangerous.

Zelda's mind wandered as she walked.

_'My first mission....I feel so WAAH!_' The Eevee yelled as she tripped over a sleeping Wurmple, causing it to awaken.

"Owch, Whacchit ya punk!" The Wurmple said angrily.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry!" Zelda said apologetically.

"Oh your gonna be sister!" The Wurmple then began to use String Shot, but Zelda managed to evade.

"Hey, this is your only warning, bug off!" Isaac yelled, getting in front of Zelda with Link.

The Wurmple only got angrier.

"Gangin' up on me ain't gonna work brats!" The bug Pokemon then tried to tackle Isaac, but Link used Pound, K.O'ing the foe.

"Hah...your tough...but can you take on a whole bunch of us?" the Wurple yelled and a few more Wurmple appered.

"Is that all?" Link asked, the main Wurmple was red all over from rage.

"Thazzit! Get 'em boys!" The main Wurmple yelled, his subordinates all responded with a war cry.

Isaac and Link readied themselves expertly.

Zelda tried to do the same, but she was a little shaky.

Zelda counted her foes, five total, apparently so had her allies.

"I've got the two on the left!" Isaac said, excitedly as he attacked.

"Then I'll take the two on the right." Link said as he jumped to the side and used Pound, effectivly taking both of his foes.

Zelda then saw that she was left with the original Wurmple.

_'Dang...I better try something...er maybe Tackle!'_ The young Eevee thought, she tried it out and easily KO'd the already weak Worm Pokemon.

"Yes!" Zelda exclaimed, she was rewarded with a smile from Link.

"Nice job Zelz, you have potential."

"Thanks!" The Evolution Pokemon then noticed that Isaac was still fighting.

She motioned to aid him, but Link stopped her, to her anger.

"What the heck?"

"Trust me, Isaac's just practicing with these guys."

"Practicing what?"

"A TM move he just learned yesterday, watch."

Zelda did and saw Isaac jump far enough back to see both foes.

He then put both his paws together and energy flowed into them.

"Aura Sphere?" Zelda asked curiously, Isaac heard and smiled.

"No...Focus Blast!" He said, as he sent the move outwards, defeating the last foes.

"You did it!" Zelda exclaimed happily. "That was awesome."

"Yeah, thanks." Isaac said scratching the back of head shyly.

Zelda saw Isaac's face light up, "Hey, look!"

Link and Zelda turned around to see a small fissure in the ground, and crying noises were coming from it.

"I think that's where Buneary is." Isaac continued.

Everyone went nearby, Link then peered into the crevice.

"Helllooooo?" He yelled, his voice echoed in the crevice loudly.

"He-Hewwwo?" a small voice responded, sniffling.

"Are you Buneary?" Zelda asked, souding concered.

"Yes, my name's Arey. Did my Mommy send you?" she asked.

"Yep. don't worry, we'll get you out." Isaac said as he tried to go down the crack, but he was too big.

Link attempted to do the same, but he barely got any further down. "Darn, we're too big!"

Zelda looked down the crack herself_. _

_'Maybe I can make it down..._' Zelda pondered as she descended.

She managed to get down further than either of her partners, until she spotted Arey.

"I got you Arey, hang on!" Zelda said as she pulled up the rabbit pokemon by the ears.

She had to use her paws to climb back out, so Zelda gently bit on Arey's ears and tugged.

The tugging pained the young Buneary a little, but she was able to block it out until she was pulled to safety.

Soon enough Zelda had pulled Arey to safety, she then hugged Zelda kindly.

"Tank woo mizz, tank woo sirses!" Arey said to Link and Isaac.

"No prob, now let's get you to your mommy." Link told the young Pokemon, she nodded.

_Pokemon Square, Crobat's Cove_

Link, Isaac, Zelda and Arey were back in town.

Lopunny, who ran the Swap Shop in town was so relived to have her daughter back.

"Oh! Arey! How many times have to stay away from the woods!" she scolded her while hugging her.

"Mommy!" was all the young Pokemon could say.

Zelda watched the whole scene.

_'......I was glad I was able to pull her out. She seems so happy too. Maybe.....'_

Lopunny then turned her attention to them.

"Thank you ever so much! I would reward you but I don't have any money....."

Link blushed. "Aw....No need ma'am....Besides....It isn't us you should thank...."

"Yeah..." Isaac chimed in. "Thank our friend Zelda. If she weren't there little Arey would still be stuck..."

Arey's brown eyes sparkled as she looked at Zelda, who was beginning to turn red.

_'It's a little embarassing the way her eyes are sparkling....but....'_

The Eevee smiled and her awkward feelings disappeared..

_'It feels good to see that happy face....Maybe saving Pokemon isn't so bad.....'_

Link turned to Isaac who nodded.

"Hey Zelda...do you have any place to go?" he asked.

"Huh?"

Link smiled and pressed on.

" Well you see, me and Isaac here are a Rescue Team. We're Team Crusaders."

".....Team Crusaders?" she asked.

Isaac nodded.

"Yeah...you see...."

"We want you on our team.....I mean you are a natrual at saving Pokemon!" Link said.

_'Wahhhh! I'm getting recruited right out of the blue! ..........But......I got nowhere else to go......I know I'm human but I can't remember a thing....who was I anyway?' _

As Zelda continued to ponder she looked at both her friends, she peered into their eyes and saw the honesty within.

They truly wanted her to be with them.

_'Maybe I can figure out who I am and what's happened.'_

"Wi-will you join?" Isaac asked, holding out a rescue team badge.

This little act had made up the Eevee's mind.

"Sure thing...Thank you both."


	3. The New Recruit

**Chapter 3**

**The New Recruit.**

* * *

"Excellent! Now we just gotta get ya a Starter Kit and your Uniform." Link said, leading his friends to a bright red and blue tent right beside the bank.

"...Uniform?" Zelda asked, curisously.

Isaac pulled at his red scarf.

"Every Team has it's own team colors. The Crusaders colors are red, blue and green...which will be your color..." he explained.

Zelda nodded. "I'm green."

"Heh, I bet it'll match your eyes!" Link said elbowing Zelda playfully.

The young Eevee smacked Link with her tail.

"Who asked you?" She asked.

Link only sneezed. " Bless you!"

Link rolled his eyes and rang a bell on the tent counter and waited.

A few seconds passed by before Isaac said, "Maybe he's not here."

"Oh yes he is..." said a hyper male's voice.

A young Porygon2 came to counter.

"Oh young Team Crusaders! Got a new memeber?" he asked.

Link nodded. "You should've seen her Peter! She's wonderful at rescuing!"

"Who's he?" Zelda asked her friends.

"Peter runs the Team Organization and Registration Center. He keeps track of active and inactive team members." Link said.

"Oh." Zelda then heard footsteps behind her and saw an Ekans, Medicham, and a Gengar.

"Move aside kiddies, make way for a real team!" the rude Gengar said, pushing Isaac and Link aside.

"Who do you think you are?" Zelda asked glaring at the Gengar.

The Gengar gave her an equally piercing glare.

"I'm Gengar of Team Meanies! Remember my name!" He said seriously.

Zelda tried to maintain her composure, but ended up laughing hysterically.

"HAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...T-Team Meanie's really? Haha haha...what are you, five?"

"Ssssh-shut your mouth! Ours is a team to be feared." Ekans stuttered, but Link came in to agree with Zelda.

"Yeah, for five year olds." Link said, joining in.

"Better get back to the playground, they might be missing their bullies!" Isaac snickered.

"Feh. I don't have time to mess around with a bunch of brats! Peter, give us our mission!" Gengar demanded.

"You know Penny runs the Missions hall, I only distribute supplies and register members!" Peter told Gengar sternly.

"Wh-Whatever!" Gengar said as he led his team past Link, Isaac, and Zelda, when he stopped.

Medicham stopped too. "What's up, Gengar?" she asked.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at Zelda with an odd expression on his face as if trying to solve a very vexing puzzle.

_'...What's with this girl? Her aura is not normal...'_ He thought.

Ekans coughed which brought Gengar back. "Uhh..."

Gengar only shook his head and said, "Let's get going."

Once they were gone, Zelda felt weird.

_'That look he gave me just a few seconds ago...it was like he was reading my soul...'_ she shivered.

"Creeps...don't worry about them Zelda, their just a rookie team like us." Link said.

"Uh right, well let's get my stuff."

"I have it right here for you!" Peter said, handing her a pack with a green scarf, and a treasure bag.

Zelda accepted them both happily, but had trouble putting on the scarf.

"Um..." Zelda said as she struggled.

"I'll help you." Isaac said, tying it around her neck.

"Thanks Isaac, that would've taken me forever to fix."

"It's nothing, really..." Isaac said shyly.

Link rolled his eyes once again.

"Well c'mon you two, let's get on with our mission!"

"Right!" Zelda and Isaac said simultaneously.

The trio then left Peter, who waved them off cheerily as they headed to the Post Office.

When they were half way there, Link stopped and turned to Zelda.

"Okay, so your an offical Rescue Team member." he said.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Oh great. Zelda, Link is the leader of Crusaders and it's his job to explain the rules to new comers..."

Zelda nodded, when she heard foot steps again and turned to see Gengar.

His team stopped in front of them.

Medicham snickered.

"Aw, look Gengar, the losers got a new member." she said.

Gengar frowned. "Maybe she's better than those two."

At this point Link and Isaac were angry at them but Zelda remained calm.

"Well, at least our team name isn't retarded. Team Meanies...ha!" she scoffed.

"What'ssss in a name? You could be called Team Arceussss for all I care and we'd still be better than you bratssss!" Ekans hissed arrogantly.

"In which universe exactly?" Isaac asked rhetorically. "The one where 'better' means dumber, or you actually don't get KO'd by level 2 pokemon?"

Gengar just sighed.

"Ekans! We don't have time to exchange insults with these kids! Now c'mon, we've got chumps to save!" He said as he held out a few mission letters and began to walk off, with Medicham following.

"R-right..." Ekans hissed.

Soon the members Team Meanies were gone entirely.

A while later, the young members of Team Crusaders entered into Pelliper's post office, where a female Pelipper greeted them.

"Howdy Link, Isaac. Y'all came yonder fer another mission?" she asked, with a slight accent.

Link nodded.

"Yep, and we even have a new member." he pointed to Zelda. "Penny, I'd like you to meet Zelda, our newest teammate!"

"Hi!" Zelda said. " Nice to meet you."

"Well pluck my feathers and call me a Grimer! The pleasure's all mine missy. My name's Penny, I distribute missions around these here parts."

"Say do you have any good ones for us today?" Isaac asked.

Penny then turned around and began searching.

"I reckon I just might...Oh take a gander at these!" She said, holding out a stack.

Zelda read them off out loud.

"'Take me to my sweetheart', 'Deliver a Blast Seed to me', 'Bring in an outlaw Sudowoodo'... These all look pretty important, which will we take?"

"All of them!" Link said. "They're all at Mt. Thunder."

"That's mighty brave y'all, personally I'm yellerer than a Pichu on a sandy beach!" The Pelipper confessed "Tell me how it ges when y'all come back."

Link just smiled. "We will Penny, see ya then!" He said as the team left.


	4. Ditziest Client Ever

**Chapter 4**

**Ditziest. Client. Ever.**

* * *

_- Mt. Thunder -_

It had been a ong way from the post office, but Team Crusaders finally made it to Mt. Thunder.

Admittedly the formidable mountain lived up to it's name.

There was a great, lingering storm cloud, and roars of thunder could be heard from many miles away.

Zela could feel her heart pounding. This would be her first time taking on multiple missions.

She looked at Link and Isaac, but neither of them seemed too bothered.

The team was also waiting outside for the client.

Unfortunately, the client hadn't shown up yet.

And Team Crusaders had been waiting outside for hours.

"Hey Link?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Team Meanies set this 'Take me to my sweetheart' job up to waste our time?"

Link shook his head no. "Those morons are too busy stealing milk money to come up with something that clever. Maybe the client is just a no-show."

"Who hired us anyway?" Zelda asked.

Isaac took the request and looked at the bottom.

"Someone named Blodwyn."

Link shivered. "Sounds gothic, she might be a ghost or a psychic type."

"No wayz, I'm like, totally a grass type!" a female voice said.

Team Crusaders turned around to see a relatively cheery Bellossom.

"Like, hello!" she said waving.

All of team Crusaders sweatdropped.

"Your Blodwyn?" Zelda asked. The Bellossom nodded vigorously.

"Ah-huh, more my Mom's idea than mine, but what-evs. All my friends, like, call me Wynnie though."

"And you need us to take you to your sweetheart?" Link questioned.

"For sure!"

Link looked at his teammates for confirmation and one thing crossed their minds.

_'Ditziest. Client. Ever.'_

"So...Aren't you guys gonna take me to my hottie-boytoy now?" She asked.

"'Boytoy'? I thought he was your beloved." Zelda commented.

"No way, I only put that because my mom goes postal if I call him that in public." she said before her eyes began to sparkle from thoughts of her sweetheart. "We haven't seen each other for months and I'm totally 'Julieting'. My mom thinks he's no good for me, but it's because he's not a grass type!"

"He isn't?"

"Nope, he's a totally hot water type. So let's get to him asap!"

Isaac chuckled as he tried to explain. "Sorry, but we have two missions that take place before the rendevzous point."

"And they are...?"

"'Deliver a Blast Seed to me', and 'Bring in an outlaw Sudowoodo.'" he said.

Wynnie looked sad. "So I have to, like, wait?"

"Totally." Link said, mimicking Wynnie's speech style.

"What a bummer, but whatevs." she said, automatically rebounding. "I'm totally counting on you guys."

The team nodded before they ventured onward, into the cave.

On the inside the Team began to traverse the cave. As they walked the team practically had their ears talked off by Wynnie.

If it wasn't about how hot her boytoy was, it was how much of 'a total witch' her aunt was, or how she was afraid that a certain Cacnea from Spinda's Juice bar was checking her out.

After awhile, Zelda and Isaac had to restrain Link from saying some patronizing things.

On the first floor the team encountered a Growlithe and Nidoran male. Zelda and Link defeated them while Isaac protected Wynnie.

On the second floor they ran into a monster house! Predominately it was filled with Beedrill and Manetric, both of which scared Wynnie.

"Ahhh! Time to bail!" Wynnie yelled as she ran off, scared out of her mind.

Link's eyes twitched in annoyance as he Pounded a few of his electric foes.

"What floor is her 'boytoy' on?"

"The eighth." Zelda said, tackiling a horde of Beedrill

"And it's only the second floor..."

After the Team defeated the monster house group, they decided it was time to find Wynnie.

"Okay, so which of us is going after her?"

"I'll do it." Zelda offered. "you two handle the other missions, I'll take her to her boyfriend."

Both Isaac and Link looked at her.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Link asked. " I mean you did just join the team."

"Don't worry she can handle it." Isaac said, giving her the thumbs up...or the Riolu equivalent.

Zelda smiled. "Darn right!" she said before dashing off. "See you later."

Later Zelda located Wynnie, she was hopelessly lost, but otherwise fine.

Quickly, the grass type saw one of her protectors and immediately rushed to her, her face gushing tears.

"OMM! Zelda, thanks goodness your here, I was so totally freaking without you guys!" she said.

(A/n: Yes, OMM. not OMG, solely because this is the pokeverse and M is Mew.)

"It's okay. You don't have to worry, because I'm here." Zelda said as he client calmed herself. "On a good note, I'm taking you straight to your beloved."

"Really?"

"Yep."

The young Bellossom cheered and hugged Zelda. "Oh thanks! I was so scared you'd go all lecture-y on me, but I really appreciate you being so chill. I promise to make it up to you guys!"

Zelda could see the sincerity in her words. Despite being talkative, Wynnie seemed to be a scared young pokemon, with more to her than just superficial worries.

The Human-turned-Eevee decided to be more friendly to her client, since her friends had been a bit judgemental.

Unknown to Zelda, she herself was being judged, by someone on the mountain...

_-That night at the Team base-_

The team was reunited after their day of doing good.

They had recieved a TM for apprehending Sudowoodo, and 300 Poke for delivering the Blast seed to Jigglypuff.

The last to appear were Wynnie and her Boyfriend, Wayde the Wartortle.

"I want to personally thank you for assisting my sweet flower." Wayde said bookishly, making Wynnie giggle.

"Aww, I love it when you talk nerdy!" the Bellossom flirted, flustering her sweetheart.

The entire team couldn't help smirking before Wayde regained composure.

"N-nonetheless, we have deliberated on how to repay you best."

"...And that would be...?" Link asked.

"We want to, like be part of your team!" Wynnie said, "You'll get two tough pokepals, and we can hang around one another more often."

Given todays events, Link would have said no. But after what Zelda told him, he decided to say yes.

And so, Team Crusaders got two new members, making them a team of five!


	5. Lightning's strike

Chapter 5

Lightning's strike.

It was late at night and it had been a week since Wynnie and Wayde had joined the team.

Fortunately the two love birds were living at their own respective homes, while the three 'key' members stayed at the base.

Link was the only member who had a home to go to, but he preffered to live at the base, while Isaac had no family to speak of.

Zelda was sleeping peacefully, until she heard crashing thunder. She looked outside in the dark and saw a fierce storm take place.

The young Eevee rubbed her eyes and looked out the window.

She saw that Isaac was standing outside with Link, both were standing like they were about to fight.

They then rushed one another and clashed as lightning struck, creating a light and dark effct between their blows.

Flash. Isaac and Link were both striking one another Link's arm blocking a Blaze Kick from Isaac.

All went dark. Another flash revealed Link using pound, and Isaac barely evading.

"What are they doing out there?" she askd herself worriedly.

"The two of them are either going to end up hurting each other or catching a cold."

She got up and stretched, then she shook herself down and looked out the window again.

It was raining pretty hard and for some reason, she felt she didn't like she wanted to get wet.

Zelda went outside and instantly regretted it.

She didn't like the way the rain hit her fur.

"Link, Isaac, what're you two doing?" She cried as lightning struck.

Both of her friends stopped and looked at her, they decided to see how she was.

"Zelda, you know it's not healthy for you to be out while it's raining." Isaac said, Link nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you could get sick."

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU TWO MORONS DOING?" The Eevee yelled, nearly making the flower above her ear fall.

"Training." they both said at once.

Zelda blinked her large green eyes then got an annoyed look on her face.

"...Training...?" She asked.

"Well what else did it look like?" Isaac asked. "We do this every so often so we can improve our skills."

Zelda sighed. "Well, just come in, I don't want you two to get sick."

Link chucked. "Heh, we don't mind it that much, but okay." He said, when there was a great cry, followed by louder thundering and flashes of lightning...

"It's getting worse..." Zelda said, staring up at the black sky.

Isaac looked at the black sky with her as a blue fork of lightening light struck.

"Well, okay. Link we'll pick this back tomorrow." the Rilou told his partner.

Link nodded and fixed his blue scarf. "Alright."

They began to walk into the base when sundenly a yellow flash of Lightening struck the front of the team's base.

All three of the Pokekids jumped back, with alarmed looks.

"What the heck?" Link shouted.

There was a loud screech as a figure of a giant bird landed down.

_"FINALLY! I HAVE FOUND YOU!" _a deep but loud voice said.

A roll of thunder sounded, as a flash of lightening lit up the base revealing some of the speaker.

From what the Pokekids could tell, it was a large yellow and black bird with jagged feathers.

"Yeah? And who are you?" Link asked, he didn't like for strangers to walk up on his base.

_"I AM ZAPDOS! LORD OF THE MIGHTY THUNDER AND MASTER OF THE SHOCKING LIGHTENING! YOU HAVE DIRUPTED THE FLOW OF TIME, HUMAN!" _

Link and Isaac looked at eachother. "Exuse me, Mr. Zapdos, but there are no humans here."

There was an angry screech and a yellow bolt of lightening came down at the three of them.

They jumped back.

_"YOU FOOLS! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT THE HUMAN IS RIGHT BESIDE YOU IN THE FORM OF AN EEVEE?"_

Both blinked and looked at Zelda who was looking up the gaint bird Pokemon.

"Zelda...Your..." Isaac said, a little shellshocked.

"That can't be right!" Link said.

Zapdos screeched again. _"I HAVE FINALLY FOUND THE CAUSE OF THE DIRUPTION OF TIME..NOW THAT I FOUND YOU..." _There was another bolt of highly charged energy aimed at Zelda.

She got hit and was knocked off her paws. _"...I CAN GET RID OF YOU AND END THIS!" _

Zapdos then grabbed Zelda in his talons and flew off towards Mt. Thunder.

Link and Isaac were dazed but recovered quickly.

"Link! I think there's more to Zelda then we seem to know."

Link nodded. "Yeah, but right now we need to save our friend!"

"Right! Let's get going!"

And so the two braved the storm and headed to the mountain.

_Meanwhile: On the peak of Mt Thunder_

Zelda was scared out of her mind as the gaint bird took her to the top of the moutain.

She wondered what he ment by, 'Disrupting the flow of time.'

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was being flinged onto the flat peak of the mountian.

"Wahhh!" she screamed as she took a hard fall.

Zapdos landed down a few second later.

Now Zelda could see his face. It was the most fericest thing she seen in her life.

_"NOW I GOT YOU. HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT THE FLOW OF TIME?"_ He sreamed at her.

Zelda slowly got up, she wasn't hurt to bad but she landed pretty hard.

"W-what are you talking about? The flow of time? As in hours and minutes?" she asked quietly.

Zapdos screeched angrily and hurled a bolt of energy at her.

Zelda jumped back as best she could but fell.

_"DON'T PRETEND TO ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DONE! YOU MUST BE ELIMANATED!" _Zapdos screeched.

Zelda knew she didn't know what he was talking about, but it didn't seem like he was going to listen to her protests.

_'I've got to fight until Link and Isaac can come to my aid...'_ she thought as she dodged another blast of high powered thunder,

_"DAMN YOU TO THE PITS OF HELL FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!" _Zapdos bellowed and shot another thunder blast at the young Eevee.

_'...That is if I can surrive...'_ she thought.


	6. A Wide Defeat

Chapter 6

A Wide Defeat.

* * *

Zelda felt her body hit the hard ground.

Zelda grunted and arose painfully only to see Zapdos towering over her.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Zelda asked. "What did I do that was so wrong?"

_"AS I SAID, YOU ARE CAUSING A DISRUPTION IN THIS WORLD, ONE TRANSCENDING TIME AND SPACE_ _REACHING INTO THE SPIRIT OF THIS WORLD_!_"_

"This world's spirit?" The human in pokeform asked. "How can I be doing something like that?"

_"I DO NOT KNOW, AND I WOULD GLADLY KILL YOU NOW IF IT WOULD ENSURE THE SAFETY OF THIS WORLD, BUT IT MAY IN FACT MAKE THINGS WORSE." _

"Then what're you going to do to me, you oversized excuse for a Pidgey?"

_"I AM GOING TO AWAIT THE ARRIVAL OF MY SIBLINGS AND WE SHALL TAKE YOU TO OUR MASTER. ONCE WE TAKE YOU TO HIM, HE WILL DECIDE YOUR FATE!" _

_'Oh dear Mew...What am I going to do? I can't protect myself if he attacks me like that again...maybe I can stall him.'_

Suddenly, Zelda remembered that she had four seeds with her. A sleep seed, a stun seed, and a vanish seed, which could turn her invisable, and a reviver seed.

_'Maybe I can use these...' _the young Eevee thought.

"Hey, Boltbrain, eat this!" with unbelievable speed, Zelda tossed two seeds at the electric bird.

Of course Zapdos managed to evade one, but the other one found it's way down his beak.

Instanly the effect of the seed took place. Zapdos began to grow drowsy.

_"CURSE YOU...HUMAN!...I...WON'T FORGET THIS...ZZZZzzzz..."_

"Phew!" Zelda exhaled, her plan had worked.

She then went to retrieve her unused seed, and tried to find the escape stairs.

But she soon found out that Zapdos was guarding them the whole time.

"Oh Mew damn it!" she cursed stomping a paw angrily. "I'll have to wait for Link and Isaac."

With nothing better to do, she went to the far side of the moutain's peak and curled up, using her tail as a pillow and went to sleep.

_Meanwhile, at the base of Mt. Thunder_

Link and Isaac hurried as fast as they could to the top of the mountain. Already were they on the 13th floor.

"It's a good thing we haven't seen any wild Pokemon, huh Link?" Isaac huffed as he ran up a corridor.

Link, who was scaling a wall, right beside him nodded. "Yeah, it is late at night so they must be asleep."

They now reached the dungeon mid-way point.

As they made their way up they came across a Keckleon shop.

The Keckleon minding the shop was crying over that fact that some of his wares were gone.

Link and Isaac looked at each other and went up the the weeping Keckleon.

"Excuse me, ? Why are you crying?" Isaac asked.

The shopkeeper looked up. "Oh it was horrible! A Pokemon up and took my wares!" he weeped.

Link went to pat him on the back. "It'll be okay Mr. Keckleon! You can always get some new wares!"

The Keckleon looked up and got a angry look on his face. "How dare you steal my wares?"

Link jumped back as the shopkeeper took a swipe at him.

"What are you talking about? I didn't steal anything from you!" Link said.

"Lies!"

"Link! Let's Hightail it outta here!" Isaac said as he grabbed his friend's arm and ran for the exit.

Zelda was asleep on top Mt. Thunder.

Her sleep wasn't an easy one.

She tossed and turned on the rocky surface.

_'Where am I?' _she thought. She knew she was dreaming.

In her dream she was standing in a burning field.

In the middle of the field was a house that was buring too.

She saw a brown haired girl wearing a brown shirt and skirt was running out of the house.

"Mother! Farther! Railey! Where are you?" the girl screamed.

_'Why does that girl look so familer?'_ Zelda thought as she watched.

The next thing Zelda knew, she was back at the peak of the moutain, her forehead was drenched in sweat. (if Eevees sweat)

She took a few deep breathes to steady her pounding heart. Zapdos was still asleep, but he showed signs of waking soon.

"What was that?" Zelda asked as she got up, she readied the Stun seed in case Zapdos awoke. "A...dream?"

Still, she didn't have to wait long before Zapdos' eyes opened, and nothing short of raw fury was in the legendary's eyes.

_"FOOL!"_ Zapdos cried, shocking Zelda with a Thunderbolt attack. The golden lightning caused the young Eevee extreme pain. _"FORGET MY MASTER! THIS IS PROOF THAT YOU MUST BE KILLED!"_

The great black and yellow fowl closed in for a Drill Peck attack, when suddenly he was hit by both Energy Ball and Focus Blast. Neither move was sent by Zelda.

"Not if we have anything to say about it, bolt brain!" a blue eyed Treecko shouted.

"Link! Isaac!" Zelda grunted, as she struggled to stay awake. The damage Zapdos did was extreme and Zelda was hurt badly.

"Zelda!" Isaac cried out as he rushed to his friend.

"Are you okay?" Link asked as readied himself to fight.

Zelda grunted and tried getting up when she screamed in pain and fell again. Soon Isaac was at her side, trying to help her up.

"Ugh, I think I hurt my ha-, er paw." Zelda gasped, holding up her right forepaw. Isaac looked at it closely.

"It might be a sprain." he deduced. "But at least your not paralyzed."

"Yeah, but I can still fight!" the young Eevee said stubbornly.

Isaac was about to disagree, when he looked back to see Link dodging another onslaught of Drill Peck.

Counting the fact that Link would be severely weak against such a high leveled Flying-type move, and that Zapdos was a legendary, the team needed as much help as possible.

"Okay, but we need to help Link. You rest and we'll take care of the battle."

Zelda shook her head stubbornly. "No, I won't sit back while you two risk yourselves."

A yellow Thunder was sent down at Zelda, Isaac push her out of the way just seconds before it hit the Eevee.

Soon, the young Riolu was hit by the fierce attack.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" he roared as the golden light enveloped him, when it ended, residual electricity sparked around his body.

"ISAAC!" Zelda and Link yelled in unison, but the Riolu didn't even move.

Zapdos snickered and looked at his remaining opponents_. "POOR FOOL, I WOULD'VE SPARED YOUR LIFE, BUT SUCH IS THE PRICE OF TREACHERY!"_ the lord of lightning said.

He then sent a Thundershock at Zelda, but Link got in the way.

"Link! No!" Zelda shouted, when Link took the blow.

As light around the Treecko faded he said faintly,"Zelda, we're friends aren't we? Even if you're human we'll still fight to protect eachother..." then he didn't move, and fell silent as well.

"Link, Isaac...Why..." Zelda said as tears began to fall.

Zapdos then closed in on Zelda, when he spoke he sounded pleased with himself.

_"NOW THERE IS NO ONE TO PROTECT YOU HUMAN! I SHALL END THIS NOW!"_

Even in the face of the Legendary's daunting words, Zelda shook her head no, and gave her foe her most defiant glare.

"Your wrong! Even though their unconscious, I can feel their spirits within me!" Zelda shouted.

She then felt a strange power flowing through her entrie body. Coursing through every strand of fur.

All the pain in her body was momentarily dulled an immense fighting spirit was coming off her in waves. "And I won't be beaten by you!"

Zapdos smirked, relishing a challenge. _"WE SHALL SEE HUMAN, NOW GIVE ME YOUR ALL_!" he said as lightning flashed and thunder crackled around him. _"YOU CANNOT PREVAIL!"  
_

Zelda felt her face pull into an even more defiant smirk.

"I can and I will!" She shouted rushing at him.

Zapos sent a blast of thunder at the Eevee but she dodged it with unbelievable speed.

Zelda then hit him with a hard Tackle. To Zapdos's surprise, the blow hurt tremendously, especially since it was a critical hit.

Still, this was not enough to fell him, as he landed on his talons, wincing in agony. _"IS THAT...ALL?"_ the legendary questioned arrogantly.

"No," Zelda replied, her miraculous strength starting to ebb, "This is!"

Suddenly, Zelda performed a move she had just learned out of necessity, Wide Slash. Within moments of the strike landing, Zapdos, hit the ground, his eyes swirled in defeat.


	7. Bonds

**Bonds**

After the battle with Zapdos, the young Eevee could tell that she was going to go unconscious soon, but she knew that her friends needed help.

Crawling over to her comrades, Zelda pulled out her Reviver seed and looked at the defeated Treecko and Riolu. She knew that she needed to revive one of them so that they could get help, as she doubted her own power would be enough. At first, she was going to feed it to Link, since he was the Team leader, but something within her told her to give it to Isaac.

As Zelda placed the seed in the young Pokemon's mouth, her consciousness faded.

As her mind went blank, she could recall hearing a faint, but familiar voice.

"Ugh...Z-zelda...can you hear me...?" A male voice asked, "It's me..Isaac. I just got up...did you give me a reviver seed?"

Zelda could not respond, but the Riolu went on as if he had heard her say yes.

"Thank you...I'm sorry but I'm not strong enough to get us out of here by myself. I'm going to send a SOS letter and hope that Wynnie or Wayde get it, until then hang tight.

Several hours passed before Zelda reawakened, and when she did she found herself at the team base, sore all over and being watched by a figure in the shadows.

"W-who's there?" She managed to get out. Her body's pain impeded her own speech.

"Oh Zelda, thank goodness your up!" Isaac's voice said. "How are you feeling?"

"...Like a herd of Donphan trampled me." She joked weakly. Zelda couldn't help but smile when she saw Isaac laugh. "Where's Link?"

"Over here." The Treecko replied before coughing. His legs were in casts and he had a bad bruise on his chest. "Thanks for giving ME a Reviver seed."

"Sorry I ran out!" Zelda apologized before remembering the battle. "Zapdos was really something huh?" she said grimly.

"It was." The young Riolu replied in the same tone. "He was in bad shape when Wynnie and Wayde helped rescue us. I'd say you paid him back for our loss and then some."

"I would have to agree with that assesment." Wayde said, appearing with Wynnie from the stairs. "He seemed to be quite out of sorts when we arrived. I was utterly amazed at how badly he was injured."

"Yeah, he was totally, like, down for the count!" Wynnie exclaimed before facing Link, "By the way Link, you like, seriously need to diet. I had to lug you down Mt. Thunder and you weigh like a bajillion tons!"

"HEY! I'm pretty thin for a Treecko my age!" Link yelled comically. Everyone laughed except Link, who smiled softly before becoming serious. "But other than that they're right, how'd you beat a Legendary so badly?"

"I'm not sure, but I felt weird when I did. Like I had this huge surge of power after I was on my last legs. All I knew was that I couldn't let him win and that I had to beat him. Next thing I knew I was covered in a rainbow aura, using a new move and had KO'd him."

"Well if you could do that, I think we've found our team's official powerhouse! Zelda, the Rainbow of evolution!" Link said happily before Isaac gave him a sheepish look.

"So we have titles now?"

"Yes we do Isaac, I'm called the Leaf of Leadership!" Link said flashing one of his cheesy smiles.

"Well what am I?"

"Uhh...The Blue Bomber?"

"No. I think someone has that name already...Besides none of my moves are bomb related" Isaac replied blandly.

"How about the Blue Blazer? Because of your Blaze Kick?"

"Hmm, sounds cool!" Isaac agreed giving his injured ally the thumbs up. "Do you like it Zelda?"

"It sounds great. I like it." She said softly. Isaac blushed.

"Well, what name do I get?" Wynnie asked, "I want a totally awesome one."

"Uh...How about Wynnie, the Beautiful Blossom?" Link said under pressure. "And Wayde can be the Wise Water-Type!"

"That's a satisfactory pseudonym." Wayde said pushing up his glasses and hugging Wynnie. "As is yours..."

"Aww Wayde, your like totally making me blush and stuff." She said smiling despite her embarrassment.

Zelda couldn't help but feel happy. Somehow she felt as if she had a family in her new friends.

_'I hope I can stay with these guys forever.'_ She thought as she laughed at Link fake gagging while the lovebirds kissed.

Meanwhile, Zapdos reawakened in a strange cavern. The sound of water dripping on the ground could be heard clearly, as could the smell of salt and feelings of great heat and an incredible cold. He knew that his 'siblings' were nearby.

_**"Ugh, Brother? Sister? Are you two here?"**_ He asked weakly. His entire being was racked with pain, even talking caused his body to ache. He could only wonder what kind of monster that Human in Eevee's fur was.

"Yes young Zapdos, it is us." A chilling voice said. It was calm and calculating, yet there was a huge note of concern within. The female voice seemed to be worried about Zapdos, and with good reason. He had always been the weakest of the three, as well as the youngest of the Flying-types. "Are you well?"

_**"Mostly Sister, aside from my wings...and my pride...and maybe my beak."** _He said, grunting. **"_I was unable to kill the Human, but I slayed her accomplices. Sadly they were Pokemon she had tricked into working under her."_**

This time a warmer, more officious voice spoke up. Apparently the voice's owner was used to authority, but didn't flaunt it...Especially around Zapdos. "I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad to tell you this brother, but you did not."

_**"What?"**_ Zapdos excalimed, followed by a shriek of agony. _**"They couldn'tve survived."**_

"They wouldn'tve, but the Human revived one and it called for help. Currently the Treecko and Human are recovering."

_**"Then why don't you and Sister go finish them? I'll be fine alone."**_ Zapdos said to his fiery and frosty siblings.

"Because you come first Zapdos. And it's what your true brother and sister would want."

At the mention of his other siblings, feelings of both sadness and anger covered Zapdos, as well as love for the two Flying-types with him. _**"As far as I'm concerned Delibird, you and Charizard are more family to me than those two heartless deserters. I rest now for you two, and you alone."**_

At this Delibird smiled. "Thank you Lord Zapdos." Delibird said softly, fawning over him.

**_"Delibird, remember our promise? I told you that I we were family, and that you two are my equals, not my underlings_." **

"I am sorry Brother, but rest now. In a few weeks, we shall seek her out, and perhaps save her slaves."

_**"Okay Sister...Goodnight to you and Brother both."**_

"Goodnight young Zapdos." Charizard said gently, and pleasant dreams.

And Zapdos did have pleasant dreams. Dreams of his father accepting him as his favorite, being loved by him and his new siblings both, and those cruel fowls, Moltres and Articuno, being sent far far away. Nothing but the information that Charizard and Delibird with held could spoil this paradise.

The information that two new humans had arrived, and that one was seeking out the one that defeated him.

Meanwhile, one of the said humans was doing his best to adjust to his new body. It was odd considering that he had been in this form before, but that was more than a year ago and for little more than a day. He was all alone, save for the small Jolteon before him.

It had come as a shock when the Pokemon spoke, with the voice of a boy no older than eight, and when he found that he had mysteriously awoken in a forest with none of his possessions save for his red and black hat with the Pokeball symbol on it.

Eventually, the Jolteon broke the silence. "You okay back there Mr. Pikachu?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm great Rylie." He said as he followed behind the younger Pokemon closely. "Just thinking about home I guess...And wondering if Pikachu and my Mom are okay."

"Yeah, you said you had just got back home after some Pokemon League challenge?" Rylie asked as they approached their destination.

"Uh-huh. The Suzuran Conference in Sinnoh." He reminded the younger Electric-type. "It was definitely an experience I won't forget. Then again neither will this."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. But you know that the only way to get home is if we work together right?"

"Of course. Afterall trainers need to know alot about teamwork..." The hatted Pikachu replied before beginning to wonder if he could use moves like Volt Tackle or Iron Tail like his own Pikachu.

"He Mr. Pikachu, we've arrived." Rylie said, pointing out an abandoned electrical plant, built by persons unknown. "By the way, what's your real name again?"

"Ash. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." The Pikachu said smiling.

"Well Ash, let's head in." Rylie said. "Then tomorrow will we look for my sister like you promised?"

"Yeah, you bet we will." Ash said confidently. "Afterall we're a team now right?"

Rylie could only return the smile and nod. "Yup, we're Team Bolt!"


	8. Old and New Faces

**Chapter 8 **

**Old and New Faces**

Some time passed and soon the members of team Crusaders were once again at full strength. Link, Zelda, and Isaac were out looking for missions when they saw a familiar face.

"Hey you guys!" said a child's voice. "Long time no see!"

"Hey you're Arey, the little Buneary we saved!" Link said.

"Yep! I wanted to say thank you properly!" Arey replied, "Didja notice that my lisp is gone? Well mostly gone?"

"Yeah, and it's only been like a month." Zelda noted.

"Well mommy said I went through a growth spurt." Arey replied. "Anyway remember how last time we didn't have a way to repay you?"

"Yeah, but payment isn't really necessary. We're just epic because we care!" Link said smiling.

"Pweeease? It'd make mommy weally happy!"

"Well okay. It'll be nice to see Lopunny again." Link said happily as he walked off, the others following him.

When they arrived at the shop, they saw that is was a complete and total mess. Lopunny and busy picking up some fallen TMs and other wares. Some of her items were on the ground while a gang of five or so Scrafty laughed.

"What a klutz, are all pokemon from this continent such goof-ups?"

"I dunno, but if this one's anything to go by they're pretty hot." said another. "Wanna show us a good time cutie?"

"Erh...N-no!" Lopunny yelled meekly, but her posture looked menacing. Even so the lead Scrafty chuckled.

"Please, what can you do?"

"M-my big sister is a member of Team Charm. S-she taught me all of her moves so you better back off."

"Please? That powderpuff team? We've heard of them...how bad they suck!" the Scrafty laughed. "Team Charm is a low-rank Explortion Team...Even so they are rivals with the A.W.D...The worst of the worst...I heard they make Team Skull look like kindergarnders..."

At this point Link, and Issac had heard enough, but when they turned to Zelda, she was already approuching the Pokemon with Arey at her side.

"Stop picking on my Mommy!" Arey shouted, using Bounce. It hit the Scrafty on the head.

"Arey! What are you doing?" Lopunny asked.

"Agh! Quit it brat before we hurt YOU!" Scrafty grunted in annoyance. "We're Team Head Smash and we don't take smack from anyone."

"Well we're Team Crusaders and we don't allow our friends to get hurt!" Link said taking an offensive stance.

"Then allow us to test who's better...Get 'em boys!"

And so a Scrafty came first at Zelda using Brick Break, only for her to dodge and use Wide Slash. The Scrafty grunted loudly before falling.

Next Isaac faced another Scrafty. His tried using Focus punch, but Isaac paused him with Force Palm folllowed by Blaze kick.

On the opposite side of him the Leader was facing off against Link and Arey. Link dodged nimbly as his opponent used Head Smash.

"You missed smart guy." Link told him while the Scrafty turned around and grumbled. The second he did, he was hit by Arey's Jump Kick.

"Gaah!" he grunted as he staggered backwards. He tried to retaliate with Low Kick but Link stopped him by using a super effective Aerial Ace, and it did critical damage. Effectively the team leader was on his last legs.

He panted loudly and turned to Zelda. "Heh...Cute little Eevee...How the hell did someone like her learn Wide Slash? Oh well. I'm not about to be beat by some lousy eleven year olds! Time for my Trump Card!" He then charged at Zelda using Focus Blast. Zelda was unable to react fast enough and was hit.

With a scream of momentary shock, Zelda fell. "Miss Zelda!" Arey cried out.

The Leader Scafty laughed. "Humph. You Eevee's think your all that tough just 'cause of your abnormal DNA. Well...just one more shot and your finished..."

"Not if we can help it!" Isaac said, using Force Palm. But the Scafty only blocked it. "Ha! Nice try little boy!"

"Then try my Energy Ball then ya ugly rip-off Salamence!" Link said, firing off a bright green Energy Ball.

Scafty only dodged it. Just then the other Scafty rose up. "Boss is that punk Eevee down?" one asked.

The Leader Scafty laughed and turn to his teamates. "Yeah, she couldn't handle the awesome power of my Focus Blast! Now let's teach this little fur ball a lesson!"

"Hey wait! Miss Zelda didn't do anything to you bullies!" Arey interjected.

"Yeah, but something about her bugs me." the boss grunted before raising his fist. He was about to use Focus Punch when a stranger knocked him away with Night Slash.

"I wouldn't recommend you do that." said a voice. Looking at the source Zelda saw that it was a Bisharp.

Zelda grunted and stood up. But one of the Scrafty tried to attack, only to be knocked aside.

"Are you well ma'am?" the Bisharp asked helping her up.

"Yeah, thank you sir." she replied groggily.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?" the Lead Srcaty asked, getting angry that someone stepped in to save his target.

The strange Bisharp turned around and a cold gleam entered his eyes. "You low-life thugs make me sick. You make all of us from our continent look bad."

The Leader smirked. "Humph. Is that a challenge?"

Bisharp got into his battle stance and held his claws out. "Give me your all you bully."

Srcafty charged only to be beat back by a well-aimed Metal Claw, followed by an X-Sissor. He felled to the ground, his eyes swirled in defeat.

Once their leader had fallen, ther other Scrafty high-tailed it out of the Square, dropping a golden disk as they went.


	9. Scorches and Burns

**Chatper 9**

**Scorches and Burns**

* * *

Zelda noticed the golden disk on the ground as the Scrafty left. She picked it up and brushed it off.

"Hey, Miss Lopunny, they dropped this. Is it yours?" she asked, handing it to Lopunny who took it.

She inspected the disk front and back then gasped. "This is an HM!" she said.

Link and Isaac looked at it too and their eyes widend in wonder.

"Wow, an HM! But how did those thugs get a hold of it...?" Isaac asked.

Link waved his hand. "I wonder which on it is..normally these things have a label."

The Bisharp held out his claw. "May I see it ma'am?" he asked.

Lopunny nodded and handed it to him. He looked at it closely for a moment or two. After a quick examination he nodded.

"This is a rare HM. It's Surf." he said, handing it back to Lopunny.

"Surf? As in the water crossing move?" Isaac said.

Bisharp nodded.

Lopunny looked dismayed but the she smiled.

"Well, I have no use for it...And I would like to reward you for fighting off those thugs." she said, handing it to Zelda.

"Whoa! Lopunny! Are you sure? HM's are really rare and they are worth a lot of money!" Link exclaimed.

But Lopunny shook her head and smiled wider.

"Consider this your payment for rescuing Arey." she winked.

"Well thanks. We owe you one." Isaac added. With that they began to leave when Bisharp stopped in front of them.

"A moment of your time youngsters. I would like to formally introduce myself. My name is Bisharp of Team Solo. Usually I work alone, but I find myself inclined to ask for your assistance in a matter."

"What's the matter?" Link asked, the Bisharp.

"I've been hired to find a lost Axew named Kiba. She's supposed to have been with her parents long ago, and yet I haven't seen her. I heard from a Charizard that she was seen near Mt. Furnace. I would like you to guide me there."

Link looked thoughtful. "? That place is really dangerous..." he said.

"Are you sure you aren't saying that because your a Grass-Type?" Isaac said, smirking. Link was known for his fear of fire.

"Shut up. That isn't why I was afraid, it's because of how dangerous it can be without a guide."

"A guide? You mean another fire type?" Zelda asked. Link nodded.

"Yeah, or someone who at least knows the area".

"That would only make sense..." Zelda pointed out.

Isaac was snickering at the mere mention of fire type guide.

Link's blue eyes shifted nervously. "Q-Quiet! We'll get a guide."

A moment later a Charizard came by. He had dark colored scars on his body. "Excuse me...Did you mention Mt. Furnace?"

"We did, why?" Isaac asked.

"Well I was heading there myself." he responded.

"You were?" Link asked.

The Charizard nodded.

"I travel there frequently and am meeting a friend at the mountain top. Care to allow me to guide you?"

"Should we?" Zelda asked Link.

"If so one of us has to stay behind. A Team can't exceed four people."

Zelda nodded. "Well Link, can Isaac and I go? You can take Wayde and Wynnie someplace else since you're so afraid of Mt. Furnace."

"I AM NOT AFRAID!"

"Well then it's settled!" Isaac said, smirking.

Zelda walked up the scarred Charizard. "Thank you...very much." she smiled.

"You're welcome. Now is that Bisharp with you?"

"I am indeed. Please don't mind me."

"Very well. Let's head off." Charizard replied.

~_Mount Furnace~_

The soon arrived at the schored Volcano.

The land around it was bright blazing orange and there were pools of lava everywhere.

The entrance to the 35 floored Dungeon was at the base, parted by a never-ending lavafall.

Zelda looked at the smoking volcano. She felt the earth warming her aura. She was sweating in her thick fur.

"So this is the Famed Mt. Furnace? It seems meancing, like its opposite, Mt. Sub-Zero." Isaac commented.

"Indeed. It's dangerous here."

"I'll say...Standing near it is making feel sweaty..." Zelda said.

"Are you kidding? It's too cold here." Charizard said shivering. "Let's move up to the hotter places."

Both Pokemon looked at each other and Bisharp. He couldn't be serious, could he? After all it was the fifteenth floor. Still, Bisharp shrugged and went even higher with Charizard. He was obligated to find that Axew after all.

Zelda was bringing up the rear. It was getting sweatering in her fur coat.

Even still she used this time to do a bit of thinking. She was thinking about that dream that she had on Mt Thunder.

_'I wonder where that dream of that girl came from? And why would she look so familer to me if I haven't seen her before?' _Were the thoughts that the human turn Pokemon was thinking.

She was so busy thinking that she didnt even pay attention to where she was going..until she bumped into a sleeping Magmar.

The Magmar woke up and he wasn't too happy about getting an unspecting furry wake up call. The wild attacker roared his crankiness at Zelda and instantly tried to fry the young Eevee.

Zelda let out a startled yelp and ducked with her paws covering her head. She felt the flames pass her but she smelled burnt fur.

"Hmmm...something smells..." she said wrinkling her nose when she noticed a painful sensation near the tip of her cream and bown tail.

She turned around saw that her tail was on fire! "And I'm being deep fried!" she yelled running and trying to put out the flames.

The Magmar looked dazed for a moment before roaring and chasing after the young flaming Eevee girl.

However at this time she noticed that her teammates were no where to be seen. And with the schocking realization, she knew she was lost.

~_Meanwhile on the same floor~_

Isaac and Bisharp were following Charizard through the volcano.

Isaac had noticed that Zelda hadn't said anything for a while and quiet since they entered the dangerous den of fire and magma.

"Hey Zelda are you okay?" Isaac asked. He waited but he didnt get an answer. Suddenly he felt like they were missing someone. He closed his eyes and searched.

He felt Bisharp's calm steely aura and Charizard's fiey one...but where was the warm and gentle calmness of Zelda?

The red eyed Riolu turned on the spot and found that Zelda wasnt around them anymore.

"Bisharp, Charizard!" Isaac said catching up with them. Both of them stopped.

"What is it Riolu?" Charizard asked, huffing out a plume of black soot.

Isaac frowned at him. He didn't like his tone. "Zelda's gone missing!"

"What?"

"She's not with us anymore! She must've gotten separated somehow!" Isaac said, trying not to panic.

He had heard stories of Pokemon getting seprated from their teams and never being found again.

Bisharp crossed his claws. "Don't worry. Zelda must still be here on the same floor. We have to find her before something bad happens, but we must stay calm."

The Riolu shook his head and nodded. "R-R-Right." he agreed shakily.

"Even so I suppose that we should split up and look for her. Here everyone take this." Bisharp said giving them both a blue Orb.

"A Wonder Orb?" Charizard ask putting it in his Tool Bag.

Bisharp nodded. "It's a Rollcall Orb. If one of us finds Zelda we can use it to summon the others to her direct location."

Isaac smiled. "That way we'll all be together again!"

Bishapr nodded and went down one dark and firey corridor. "I'll take this one you two search the others. Good luck."

"Right!" the other two said as they went down seprate corridors.

_~Meanwhile...~_

Zelda was running still. She was covered in burns and the Magmar was still on her tail. "This is a fine mess! Lost in a volcano with a cranky Magmar trying to kill me!" she shouted as she ran.

She checked behind her. Yup Magmar was still chasing her and spitting balls of fire well over 390 degrees at her.

"Oh come on! Don't you ever quit?" she cried as she ran for her life and dodged the flaming balls of rage.

She turned and corner and found herself at a dead end. "Oh no!" she cried, trying to look for another way but there was none.

She felt the ruff on her neck stand up as she felt a presence behind her.

She turned around was face to face with the enraged Fire-Spitter Pokemon.

Zelda was already weak from her numours burns and her HP was in the red. She ducked down and held her paws over her head.

The Angry Magmar laughed stupidly at her defenseive pose.

He tried to use scratch when he was suddenly stopped a Slash attack.

"Picking on an already weakened Pokemon? How dishonorable..." said a voice as the slash struck Magmar.

Magmar cried out in pain before it fainted.

Zelda looked up to see who her savior was.

"Charizard! Oh am I ever so glad to see you!" Zelda smiled feeling grateful to see a familer face.

Charizard was standing over her with a blank expression on his face.

She stood up. "Thank you for helping me."

But Charizard didn't answer for some reason. Zelda tilted her head to the side.

"Anything wrong?" she asked, sounding concerned. Suddenly she got a cold feeling from him. A feeling nearing hatred.

"Human...you've done wrong when you raised arms against Honorable Zapdos..." Charizard hissed, stepping near to Zelda.

The eevee back up against the wall. "H-How did you..." when she was smacked.

"Be quiet! And take your fate!" Charizard shouted before trying to use Flamerthrower.

Zelda gasped and tried to move. She barely avioded it by going in between Charizard's legs.

She began to run again all the while thinking, _'Who is this Charizard!'_


	10. Bisharp's Tale

**Chapter 10: **

**Bisharp's Tale**

* * *

Zelda was running down the fiery corridors of Mt. Furnace. She was covered in numerous burns as her musky green eyes searched for a safe spot.

_'So, it seems that Charizard is a accomplice for Zapdos. Why are they so bent on destroying me?'_ she thought to herself as she ran, not particularly paying any mind to the direction she was going.

She checked behind her to see if her persuer was still ontop of her. Nobody was there.

She skidded to a halt and turned around fully, nobody was behind her.

_'H-He's...'_ she looked around the corridor. Nobody was there except the pounding of her own heart in her ribs, which she could hear clearly in her ears.

_'...Gone? No...he can't be...a Pokemon of his size just can't disappear...'_

She sat there waiting for the large fire-type to make some type of appearance.

Seconds turned into minutes, before she knew it, 15 whole minutes had ticked by with no sign of Charizard. And it also took her a few moments to realize she had been holding her breath.

The young eevee dared to breathe in a gulp of the hot air. After doing this a few times, she started at a slow pace.

_'I need to find Isaac and Bisharp.'_ she thought as she continued up the corridor of fire and magma. _'Standing around could only make my situation worse. Even with Charizard's sudden disappearance, why can't I shake this unnatural sense of tension?'_

It was true, her body felt like a coiled spring. Every strand of woodsy brown fur was standing up, each step she took felt like a lead weight carrying her to some unknown doom. It seemed the very air around her carried this feeling.

She could hear her heartbeat loud in her ears. It took sometime to realize, but since becoming an Eevee, Zelda was more aware of her surroundings. Sometimes it scared her how in tune she was becoming with her enviroment.

_'I guess it isn't a bad thing, but the more I stay a Pokemon, the more my senses and feelings become like a Pokemon...'_ she mused quietly, as she moved up the dark hallway.

It was still quiet and calm, but Zelda refused to relax herself. If Charizard attacked, he could catch her off guard which was the last thing she needed if she wanted to survive.

Suddenly, Zelda began to feel oddly weak, she felt a pain creeping up from the tip of her tail, spreading all the way down to her paws, which suddenly gave out under her.

She tried her best to decipher what was happening to her, but her mind was muddled and foggy from the heat. She tried fighting it off, when a burning pain exploded up her right flank. She cried out, but her voice was gone...

She had no choice but to give into the embrace of the smooth blackness, waiting to take her to its breast.

_At this time, when the Eevee passed out, a Flareon was happening by when he saw the attack. The first thing he did was look for the attacker, but then he saw there was none._

_He quickly hurried over to the fading Eevee, checking to see if she was alright. When he got there, the Eevee had passed out, from what looked like a bad burn._

_Without a second thought, he went to her side and hefted her onto his back._

_"Don't worry kid, I'll get you a Rawst Berry. You just hang tight."_

_With that he ran off._

Elsewhere Isaac was practically in Hell. No, in hell you couldn't die, but this place was nearly as bad. He had gotten separated from Zelda, and was stuck with the stranger Bisharp. Somethingabout the foreign Pokemon felt off.

He definitely felt a Dark Type's aura, but something about him seemed off. Still he had to locate Charizard, but there were so many Fire Types it was starting to get difficult. He decided to at least converse with his new "ally".

"H-Hey... ?" Isaac asked tentative tone.

"Yes Isaac?" he replied kindly. Even though he seemed menacing and stark Bisharp was really kind, or at least he acted like that.

"D-Do you think we'll find Zelda?"

Bisharp was quiet. Then, "Of course we'll find Zelda. She's a tough one."

"Yeah, she sure is..." Isaac said, in a somewhat admiring tone that made Bisharp laugh.

"I have heard interesting things about miss Zelda." Bisharp admitted after a small silence.

Isaac took in a sharp breath. He felt his heart skip a beat. "O-Oh? Like what?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell me since she is your teammate. But I heard she took down Zapdos."

Isaac let a sigh of relief escape as he answered. Thankfully only Link and him knew that Zelda was a human.

"W-Well...Yeah, she did." Isaac said.

"Interesting. There's also a story about Zapdos. Would you care to hear it?"

"S...Sure."

"They say as Ho-Oh has his three Servants, Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, that Lugia, the guardian of the sea has his servants. His are the trio of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres,and are considered as his children. They say that for a long time they were very close, and their bond was unrivaled, until one day when they were attacked."

"By who?"

"No one knows. But what is known is that he was hurt and the others fled. For a long time he was in agony until the duo of Charizard and Delibird found him and slowly nursed him to health. On that day, he proclaimed them to be his new family, but there was one wound the duo could never heal. The one in his heart. He still bears hatred for his master and siblings for abandoning him. Because Charizard and Delibird care for him though, they may do anything to make him happy or defend him. At the same time though, they may be able to make him see sense if they can be led to see how pain has clouded his mind."

"Wait...How do you know all this?" Isaac asked, to which the Dark Type smiled.

"I am a collector of Legendary tales. I chronicle important events in this world, even from regions I am not native to. And I believe...I am witnessing the beginning of yet another." he said as he pointed to the Rollcall Orb. "Remember to use this if you cannot find Zelda before nightfall, and best of luck." He made to leave down another corridor.

Isaac nodded when something occurred to him. "Hey, Mr. Bisharp?"

"Yes Isaac?" Bisharp asked.

"What did you mean by you believed you were witnessing the beginning of another Legendary tale?" he asked genuinely curious. To that, Bisharp said nothing.

"You shall see. We all will." he said as he used an Escape Orb.

As he did he saw a pair of blue eyes peer at him from the side of a large rock.

Whatever Pokemon they belonged to, they had a green body. He pondered who it could be as he disappeared.

Isaac first thought it was Link, but then remembered Link had a fear of fire, so it couldn't have been him.

The young Rilou shrugged and contiued his search for Zelda.

* * *

**A/N: AHH! I'm soo bad! I'm sorry!**

**I hope you really enjoyed this chapter... I little long than usual but still great all the same!**

**Well I hope you liked it and se you next time!**

**BTW: Review PLZ!**


End file.
